Tarde de cocina
by amudoki
Summary: Yamamoto y Gokudera han vuelto de una misión y deben darle a Tsuna el informe. Al llegar se encuentran con que este no está en su despacho y en cambio, lo encuentran en la cocina... Pero...¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? ¿Y por qué Reborn también está ahí? Y lo más importante... ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESA "CONVERSACIÓN" TAN EXTRAÑA QUE TIENEN?


**Disclamer:** Los personajes de KHR pertenecen a Akira Amano, yo solo los utilizo para satisfacción propia y para deshacerme del exceso de Yaoi en mi cabecita xD

**Advertencias:** Posibles situaciones subidas de tono y chismosos...(Posibles horrores ortográficos)

**Referencias: **

-_**lalala**__.- _(lo que ocurre en la cocina)

-lalala.-(dialogo normal)

-"_lalala"_.-(pensamientos)

**Notas:** Bueno...Etto...¿Hola? -le lanzan piedras-

¡Mil perdones! Se que no debería estar subiendo esto, si no más bien la continuación de mis fic's inconclusos (si es que alguien lee mis fic's -Modo emo: ON-) ¡Pero no me pude resistir a escribirlo! Y, siendo sincera, tengo cero inspiración para seguir con los otros fic's por lo que prefiero esperara que mis musas regresen antes de escribir algo forzado y que salga una birria u.u

Volviendo con el fic...Espero que os guste la tontería que se me ocurrió en clase de Latín xD

Sin más que decir...Disfruten :D

* * *

**Una tarde de cocina**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era una tarde normal en la mansión Vongola. Los pajarillos cantaban y el sol relucía. Era una tarde perfecta para salir a dar un paseo pero, como ya era normal en la mansión Vongola, nadie se fijaba en eso.

Un peli-plata de ojos esmeralda y un moreno de ojos cafés se encontraban caminado por el pasillo en dirección al despacho de su jefe, para darle el informe de la misión. Acababan de volver de sus respectivas misiones y debían dejarle el informe antes de irse a su habitación a descansar. Tras eso conseguirían dos días libres al haber estado en una misión de larga duración.

Al llegar frente al despacho encontraron a Lambo, un joven adolescente moreno de ojos verdes, saliendo del despacho de su amigo.

-Yo, Lambo.-Saludo Yamamoto.

-Vaca estúpida.-Dijo a modo de saludo.

-Hola.-Respondió el saludo ignorando el insulto del peli-plata. Con los años había aprendido a ignorar los insultos del mayor.

-¿Está Tsuna?-Preguntó Yamamoto.

-No...¿Vosotros también lo estáis buscando?-Preguntó el menor.

-Si,tenemos que darle el informe de la misión.-Respondió el moreno mayor.

Tras esto, los tres se pusieron a buscar el castaño.

Buscaron por todos los lugares de la mansión que su amigo solía frecuentar cuando se escapaba, pero no lo encontraron en ninguno.  
Estaban por darse por vencidos cuando, al pasar por delante de una de las cocinas, les pareció oír la voz de Tsuna.

-_**Etto...¿Esto es suficiente?**_-Le escucharon preguntar.

-_**No**_.-Le respondió una voz varonil y profunda.

-_"Reborn"_.-Pensaron los tres chicos que se encontraban fuera de la habitación.

La puerta de la cocina estaba prácticamente cerrada. Solo había abierta una pequeña rendija por la que no se podía ver nada. Iban a llamar a la puerta cuando escucharon algo que los desconcertó.

-_**Reborn, ya no más, tengo la mano cansada de tanto moverla**_.

-_**No te quejes**_.

-_**Noooo, me prometiste que me dejarías hacerlo a mi.**_

-_**Dios**_.-suspiró exasperado.-_**Si se te cansó esa, usa la otra**_.

-_**Vaaale.**_

Los tres chicos se quedaron paralizados por lo que acababan de escuchar. Pero no podía ser lo que ellos pensaban, ¿verdad?

Nuevamente, las voces dentro de la cocina los sacaron de la parálisis temporal.

-_**Ya termina. No dejes que se derrame.**_

-_**¡Mnn!**_

Y otro silencio más por parte del trio que escuchaba a escondidas.

Ellos no eran de los que pensaban mal solo por algo que escuchaban, después de todo, a los que estaban escuchando hablar no eran otros que Sawada Tsunayoshi, Décimo capo de la Familia Vongola, y a su tutor Reborn, el Hitman número 1 del mundo. Por lo tanto, lo que escuchaban solo podían ser alucinaciones auditivas provocadas por el cansancio de las misiones (que rebuscados).

-_**Lo voy a meter ya Tsuna**_.-Se escuchó decir dentro.

-_**Vale.**_

(silencio)

-_**¡No**_!-Gritó el castaño asustando a los espías.-_**¡No lo metas tan profundo**_!

-_**No seas quejica Dame-Tsuna.**_

-_**Pero...¡me lastimare al sacarlo**_!-Dijo con voz lastimera.

-_**Sigh**_.-Suspiró.-_**¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?**_-Suspira nuevamente.

Lambo y Gokudera se sonrojaron y Yamamoto perdió su tan característica sonrisa. Ellos no querían pensar mal de sus amigos pero a no ser que en verdad estuvieran teniendo alucinaciones auditivas, lo que habían escuchado tenía toda la pinta de ser lo que ellos pensaban.

Hubo un rato de silencio en el que se pegaron mas a la puerta para ver si eran capaces de escuchar algo. Pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo se separaron reprendiéndose a ellos mismos. No es que les fuera el voyeurismo pero eso no era algo que ocurriese todos los días.

Finalmente, al cabo de un rato, se volvió a escuchar lo voz del castaño.

-_**Ne Reborn, sácalo ya.**_

-_**Aun no**_.

-_**Vengaa.**_

-_**Maldición eres..**_.-Se escuchaba enfadado pero al final suspira de resignación.-_**Tu ganas.**_

Eso sorprendió a los mirones. No esperaban que el moreno fuese de los que atendían a las súplicas de sus parejas, más bien que sus parejas lo complacían a él.

-_**Viértelo con cuidado y después lo esparces**_.-Ordenó el de patillas rizadas.

-_"¿Esparcer?"_-Pensaron Lambo, Gokudera y Yamamoto sin entender a que se refería con eso Reborn.

-_**¡Listo!**_-Dijo con voz alegre Tsuna.

-_**Para ser Dame-Tsuna lo hiciste bien.**_

-_**Jeje**_.

-_**Pero aún no terminamos.**_

Los tres jóvenes se pegaron lo más que podían a la puerta para poder escuchar mejor.

-_**Eso es.**_

-_**Mnn.**_

-_**No aprietes demasiado o saldrá mucho.**_

Tras escuchar eso, los tres se pegaron aún más a la puerta pero, desgraciadamente para ellos, la puerta no soportó el peso y cedió cayendo al suelo junto con ellos. Los chicos no sabían donde meterse. Maldita fuera su suerte. Pero bueno, ya que estaban no hacía ningún mal mirar para saciar su curiosidad.

Cuando levantaron la vista del suelo donde se encontraban tirados vieron a Tsuna y Reborn. Tsuna llevaba un delantal de cocina y tenía una manga pastelera en las manos con la que le estaba poniendo adornos a un pastel. Reborn por su parte se encontraba a su lado dándole indicaciones.

Ambos miraron un tanto sorprendidos a los chicos del suelo (aunque uno de ellos no lo demostró ya que sería admitir que cuando estaba con su estúpido y lindo alumno bajaba la guardia). Estos tres últimos se sonrojaron notablemente al ver que todo había sido un enorme mal entendido por su parte.

-¿Qué ocurre chicos?-Preguntó el castaño preocupado al ver a sus amigos sonrojados y tirados en el suelo.

-¿¡E-eh!? N-nada.-Respondieron a la vez totalmente nerviosos.

-¿Qué estabais haciendo?-Preguntó Yamamoto para intentar desviar el tema de conversación.

-¿Eh? Pues nada, solo le pedí a Reborn que me enseñase ha hacer pasteles.-Dijo Tsuna con una linda sonrisa.

El Hitman sonrió de manera malvada. Ya había descubierto la razón del nerviosismo de los chicos y el inútil intento de Yamamoto de desviar la conversación hacia otro tema que no fuese el porque estaban ellos tirados en el suelo.

-¿Qué pensabais que hacíamos?-Preguntó el Hitman con una sonrisa sádica pintada en su hermoso y varonil rostro.

-_"Mierda, lo sabe"_.-Pensaron los tres jóvenes.

Si algo tenían claro Yamamoto, Gokudera y Lambo es que Reborn no era alguien fácil de engañar y acababan de comprobarlo.

Estaban jodido, estaban muy jodidos y lo sabían. A partir de ese momento se lo pensarían dos veces antes de escuchar a escondidas y sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

* * *

*******Omake*******

Una vez que los chicos se fueron, Reborn y Tsuna se quedaron solos nuevamente.

-Ne Reborn ¿no te parecía que los chicos se portaban de forma extraña?-Preguntó el castaño a la vez que ladeaba levemente la cabeza dándole un aspecto totalmente adorable.

-No se.-Dijo sin aparente interés. Pero la verdad es que el si sabía razón de su comportamiento pero no planeaba decírselo al menor. Ya se encargaría el mismo de castigarlos por andar de chismosos.

-Mou.-Se quejo el ojimiel.

-Cambiando de tema.-Dijo el moreno de repente.-Esta noche te espero en mi habitación para recibir el pago por la clases particulares.-Y sin decir nada más, salio de la cocina tras depositar un suave beso en los labios del ojimiel dejándolo completamente sonrojado por lo dicho.

-Allí estaré.-Respondió en un susurro mientras sonreía con un poco de diversión.

Después de todo, puede que las teorías de Lambo, Gokudera y Yamamoto no estuvieran tan desencaminadas.

**FIN**

* * *

Bueeeeeeno ¿qué tal fue? ¿Merezco reviews o tomatazos? (aun que sean tomatazos mandadmelos por review xD)

**PD:** Este fic va especialmente dedicado a todos esos malpensados (si hay alguno) y malpensadas :D

Matta nee ;P


End file.
